


Do You Wanna Start A War

by jenndubya



Category: Kamen Rider Drive, Kamen Rider Gaim, Power Rangers Megaforce, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger, 烈車戦隊トッキュウジャー | Ressha Sentai ToQger
Genre: 2014, Action, Fanvids, Gen, Spoilers, Superheroes, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's been a tough year, a rough year, a never get enough year."<br/>A henshin hero summary of 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Wanna Start A War

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for anything up to the December 14th episodes of Toqger and Drive.


End file.
